Maia Haruka
If you're looking for the spin-off starring her as the main character, see Raven: Half-Human, Half-Witch. Or you're looking for a non-Madoka franchise character that Raven/Maia got her appearance-wise inspiration? Or maybe you're looking for Corbeau (Which translates as Raven in French, and it's unrelated to the Magical Molly! Reboot character) from Tart Magica? Once an ordinary human''' named '''Maia Haruka, She is one of the victims who nearly becoming a Witch (as a test subject) by a White Sorceress. After she had successfully escaped from her experiments, she became the first female human with Witch's powers (which she calls herself a Half-Witch), with the Witch itself nearly taking over her body, and her original persona's memories are utimately (but nearly) erased. Because of this, she gains a new name: Raven, and she bears a calm but cold personality. Apart from her calm personality, she is shown to had a vicious & murderous side when she was in her witch mode, showing no mercy to any Witches/Demons (or occasionally: Magical Girls, if they stand in her way). Because of this, she prefers to fight alone. Even though she may have regain little traces of her previous persona, she also fears that her previous personality is slowly erasing away from existence. She also gains a new nickname: The Black Crow (黒いのカラス, Kuroi no Karasu).. Despite her dislike to cooperate with Magical Girls, She occasionally allies with some Magical Girl trio. Weapons & Abilities Normal *Custom Pistol (X2, borrowed from the Police Magical Girl) *Arm-mounted Grappling hooks *Combat knives Half-Witch Abilities/powers Due to her being injected half of the Dark Seed's power, she showed agile abilities during her fight with the witches (or Magical Girls). *Agility - Raven can attack enemies in a greater speed (limited to 0.5 seconds). *Durability - Raven can resist any attack (light, medium, & sometimes high). *Adapt - Raven can adapt any Magical Girl's/Witches' abilities, and used it as her own weapon. However this ability is limited to 5: **Regeneration - Adapted from Sabrina's healing magic, Raven can heal her wounds quickly. **Flight - Adapted from Molly's flying ability, Raven can grow a pair of crow-like wings to fly. **Arm Cannon/Rifle - Adapted from Hilda's firearm, Raven can summon a black-colored ranged weapon in either arm, and she can fire a concentrated purple-colored projectile. **Bow and Arrow - Adapted from Molly's weapon, Raven summons a Bow with Black feathers on the two ends of the bow. The 5th adaption is currently unknown this time. She was able to summon Witch-related powers: *Hand claws - Raven can summon black-colored hand claws, and it can cut through harder materials. For some reasons, it only gives a scratch to Kristen's Capitano Potenza. *Arm-mounted Sword - Raven can summon an arm-mounted sword in either hand. *Pre-Evolved form - Raven can turn into a armored humanoid Witch with her pair of claws combined with her sword. However: if she used this form for too long, she will attack anyone (ally or foe) under a blind rage. Witch abilities *Giant crow - During her Pre-Evolved form, she can transform into a giant crow in her will. This mode also can transport 2 to 3 humans. Trivia/Notes *Voice Actor: **'Kira Buckland' (English, all media) **'Maaya Uchida' (Japanese, all media) *'Appearance-wise', Raven/Maia is heavily inspired by Kuroki Rei from Vividred Operation. **But only drawn in MadoMagi-style design. **Despite the picture shows that Raven wearing her Vividred Operation costume, she actually wears a different outfit. *She bears the same height as Hilary. *Raven being a Half-Human with Witch powers is an homage to Kamen Riders, which they were modified cyborgs/monsters in the beginning. *Her half-Witch form had shared some similarities to Kazumi from Kazumi Magica: **She gained sharper teeth, unusual pupils and greater strength. **Her hands are transformed into long claws (or arm-mounted swords), but not her feet. **She became animalistic in a short time, however she can gain control by herself before the Witch's darkness had fully controlled her. ***She also shared another similarity: She ultimately but nearly lost her memories (after becoming a Half-Witch after she had injected half of the seed's energy, while Kazumi (as a clone) had her memories wiped out by the Pleiades Saints). *For some reason, Raven's Half-Witch powers were also based on some aspects from the Final Alone from Vividred Operation, and Rei Kuroki's weapon. *She shared a few similarities to: **Characters outside the Puella Magi Franchise: ***Kiritsugu Emiya from Fate/Zero: ****Due to her erasing her entire emotions, she hardly share any feelings to any people she met. ***Shadow the Hedgehog from Sonic The Hedgehog series: ****She occasionally cooperates with Magical Girls. ****During her fight with Witches/Demons, She has a ruthless edge in combat, and displays a natural "killer instinct". ***The Hulk from the Marvel Comics universe: ****In her Half-Witch form, she also attacks her allies. (except when it was occasional) * Raven is the only Half-Witch to have her own personal Witch Rune. *In her Half-Witch form, she is a silent killer. However she can talk in her own will. *Her name, Haruka, is probably derived from Koumi Haruka from Rail Wars!, which Maaya Uchida previously voiced. *Her transformation into a giant crow into a normal-sized human and back is a reference of the mass displacements from various Cybertronians from the Transformers series. *During her fight with Witches in her Half-Witch form, the concept of "Witch attacking other Witches" is a reference of the manga chapter from Kazumi Magica, and of course: The climax of The Rebellion Story. Foreign names *Japanese: **レイブン (Reibun), マイア·ハルカ (Maiya Haruka), 黒いのカラス (Kuroi no Karasu). Category:Magical Molly! Reboot continuity Category:Magical Molly! Reboot continuity characters Category:Anti-Heroine Category:Civilians Category:Weapon User: Sword Category:Weapon User: Bombs Category:Weapon User: Gun Category:Fan Witches Category:Weapon User: Claw Category:Weapon User: Arm-mounted Blade Category:Females